


While you were sleeping (Sequel +)

by eaintdarkside



Series: While you were sleeping [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. While you were sleeping 추가외전<br/>2. 회지 준비용이었으나 캔슬되었습니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While you were sleeping (Sequel +)

"미스터 하트?"

검은 코트 차림의 남자가 들어서자 카운터에 서 있던 점원이 그를 반갑게 맞았다.

"연락 받았어요. 구하셨다면서요?"

어깨위의 눈을 털어내며 말한다. 부드러워 보이는 코트의 안 쪽엔 푸른색의 옅은 체크무늬가 새겨진 머플러가 단정히 자리잡혀있고, 그 아랜 와이드 스프레드의 화이트 셔츠와 감색 레지멘탈 타이가 맵시있게 메여있었다.

"네. 독일쪽에 갖고 있는 매장이 있다길래 매입요청 했습니다. 찾으셨던게 맞는지 확인해보시겠어요?"

키가 큰 점원은 플라스틱 케이스 하나를 내밀었다. 비닐에 싸인 그것엔 Samson et Dalila Jon Vickers & Shirley Verrett 이라는 이름이 새겨져 있다.

"오, 맞아요. 아마존에도 품절이라 어떻게 해야좋을지 몰랐거든요. 정말 감사합니다."

소중히 DVD를 받아든 남자가 환하게 웃는다.

"삼손과 데릴라 앨범이야 얼마든지 있지만 꼭 이 페어에 코벤트 가든 공연을 찾으셔서 저희도 고생 좀 했죠. 이 공연이 마음에 드셨나봐요?"

DVD와 카드를 받아든 점원은 계산을 하고 케이스를 푸른 포장지로 깔끔하게 씌우기 시작했다.

"셜리 베럿 목소리를 정말 좋아해요. 비커스는 말할것도 없구요. 말 그대로 폭발적이죠."

양 손을 들어올리며 말하는 것에- 정말 너무 기뻐하는 것이 보여 점원은 웃었다.

"젊은 분께서 좋은 취향을 가지셨네요. 보통은 락이나 팝을 듣지 않나요?"  
"클래식이나 오페라를 좋아한다하면 좋은 취향이라거나 점잖다고 생각하는 분이 많으신데..."

청년은 매력적으로 윙크한다.

"이거 생각보다 꽤 익사이팅하거든요."

익사이팅? 점원의 의아한 눈을 보며 남자가 내밀어진 카드와 영수증을 받았다.

"그리고 남편이 2막의 아리아를 베럿 버전으로 좋아해서요. mon coeur s'ouvre a ta voix라는 곡인데, 설사 데릴라라고 해도 이런 노래 불러주면 누가 안 넘어가겠어요? 진지하게 이 곡을 배워보고 싶었는데 전 재주가 없어서."

하늘색 리본을 우아하게 매단 포장된 DVD를 내밀며 점원은 잠깐 혼란스러워했다. 눈 앞의 청년이 너무나도 자연스럽게 '남편'이라고 했던 탓이다. 그리고 이내 생각이 미쳤다. 아, 그렇구나! 눈을 깜빡인 점원은 부드럽게 미소지었다.

"귀한 앨범을 구하셨으니 분명 남편분도 기뻐하실겁니다. 불러주시는건 무리겠지만, 함께 보는 것만으로도 큰 선물이 되지 않을까요."  
"그랬으면 좋겠어요. 실은 오늘 그 사람 생일이라."

유명 파티시에의 이름이 새겨진 작은 상자를 들어보인다. 축하드려요! 하는 말에 남자는 감사를 표하며 포장된 케이스를 받았다.

"고맙습니다. 구해주셔서."  
"천만에요. 다음엔 내외분 함께 방문해주세요. 좋은 앨범들을 준비해두겠습니다."  
"감사합니다. 그럼!"

딸랑, 하는 소리와 함께 문을 닫고 나온다. 눈이 오는 거리에 들어선다. 연갈색 돌로 지어진 우아한 건물이 가득한 거리에서 청년은 천천히 고개를 들었다. 까만 하늘에 흩날리는 눈발. 겨울은 항상 그의 마음을 단숨에 미국으로 데려다주곤 한다. 피부를 에는 듯한 날카로운 바람과 추위. 자신을 포근히 안아주던 남자의 체온. 에그시의 아담한 손이 목에 걸린 머플러를 소중한 듯 매만졌다.

 

  
3년 전 겨울. 새해를 이틀 남겨둔 날. 에그시는 노크 소리에 낡은 모포속에서 꿈뻑꿈뻑 눈을 열었다. 멍한 머릿속엔 꿈의 잔상이 남아있었다. 4일 전 크리스마스. 오헤어 국제공항. 꽉 안겼던 연인의 품. 해리...

똑똑똑,

다시 한 번 더 울리는 소리에 눈을 부비며 청년이 일어났다. 해리가 사준 옷은 너무 따뜻해서 자꾸 이불을 걷어차게 된다니까. 에그시는 반쯤 말린 시트를 구석으로 밀고 자리에서 나왔다.

"네, 나가요..."

생각해보니 집세 내는 날이다. 어제 봉투에 돈 넣어 둔 걸 어디 놨더라. 책상위였나. 낡은 손잡이를 비틀어 연다. 온 몸으로 찬 바람이 훅 끼쳤고, 그것에 잠깐 눈을 감은 사이 누군가에게 세게 안겼다. 당황해서 몸을 굳히며 버둥거리려는데 지금 이 곳에 있어선 안되는 체취가 났다. 눈을 번쩍 연다. 청년의 뒷덜미를 소중하게 감싼 남자의 부드러운 검은 코트와 흰 셔츠가 보였다.

"해리...?!"  
"에그시. 너무 보고 싶어서 견딜수가 없었어."  
"맙소사!"

청년이 팔을 뻗어 연인을 세게 안는다.

"해리, 해리 나 얼굴 좀 보여줘봐요."

안고 있던 팔에서 힘을 빼낸 남자가 스르륵 물러났다. 말끔히 넘긴 갈색 머리칼과 다정한 밤색 눈동자. 입가에 잡힌 매력적인 주름. 청년의 올리브 그린이 기쁨에 술렁였다.

"어떻게 온 거예요? 완전히 간 줄 알았는데!"  
"어차피 연말이라 대학측도 거의 일을 안해. 필요한 서류만 제출하고, 새로 살 집 알아보고 다시 온거야."  
"언제 돌아가요?"  
"학사 진행때문에 1월 중순에는 가야 할 것 같구나."

그럼 최소 보름은 함께 지낼 수 있는 거다. 에그시의 얼굴에 함박 웃음이 걸렸다.

"진짜 좋다!!"

청년이 덥썩 품에 다시 안긴다. 해리가 양 팔을 등에 둘러 다시 연인을 품었다.

"고마워요. 다시 와줘서. 정말 보고 싶어 죽는 줄 알았거든요."  
"어떻게 1년을 떨어져 있어야 할지 감도 안와. 눈 앞이 막막해."

에그시는 고개를 들고 연인을 바라봤다. 깊은 밤색 눈동자에 심장이 정신없이 뛰었다. 세상에 이런 남자와 헤어지겠다고 했다니 미쳤지. 1년이던 5년이던 떨어져 있으면 어때. 문자도 할 수 있고, 메일도 있고, 인터넷 전화에 요즘은 영상통화도 되는데. 여차하면 아르바이트해서 비행기 값 모아 영국으로 가도 될테다. 해리는 그런 청년을 부드럽게 바라보다 라운드 넥 틈으로 보이는 쇄골을 손 끝으로 쓰다듬었다.

"자는 걸 깨운거니?"  
"괜찮아요! 새벽에 왔대도 해리는 환영이니까요!"

남자의 속눈썹이 아래를 향하고, 못참겠다는 듯 더듬고 있던 쇄골에 입맞췄을 때 에그시는 자신의 체온이 단박에 치솟는 걸 깨달았다. 우리 언제부터 안했지. 거기까지 생각하자 무언가가 끊어지는 기분이었다. 에그시는 애처롭게 연인을 올려다보며 이야기했다.

"저기... 어젯밤에 씻긴 했는데..."

순간 부드럽게 미소짓던 해리의 얼굴에서 표정이 싹 빠져나갔다. 턱을 붙든 손을 느낀 순간 에그시는 자연스럽게 입술을 벌렸다. 당연하다는 듯 겹쳐진 것에 흥분하며 에그시가 그의 자켓을 어깨 뒤로 민다. 해리는 급하게 머플러를 빼내고 수트 자켓을 벗고, 타이 매듭을 거칠게 잡아 당겼다. 그 와중 에그시는 짧게 입술을 떼어내고 상의를 재빨리 벗었다. 숨을 몰아쉬며 두 사람은 작은 1인용 침대로 움직인다. 셔츠 단추를 급히 풀던 남자가 참을 수 없었는지 에그시의 상체를 큰 손으로 더듬으며 매트리스 위로 눕혔다. 작은 손이 침대 옆 협탁을 더듬거리며 콘돔을 찾았다. 이른 아침, 조용한 방 안엔 두 사람의 급한 숨소리와 서랍 안을 더듬는 소리, 청년의 목덜미에 입맞추는 소리만이 울렸다.

"아, 해리... 빨리..."

가슴을 쓸고 복부를 지나 하의로 내려가는 손을 느끼며 에그시가 허리를 뒤틀었다. 전희도 필요 없었다. 지금 당장 연인을 느끼고 싶어 에그시가 향수향이 풍기는 목덜미에 입술을 묻고 이를 세웠다. 해리의 입에서 습한 숨이 새어나오고, 청년이 뜯은 콘돔이 제자리를 찾은 다음은 순식간이었다. 언제부터 자신이 이렇게 적극적이었나 싶을 정도로 에그시는 자의로 허리를 흔들었다. 그가 더 느껴주고, 더 뜨거운 눈을 하고, 더 만족했으면 하는 바람에 손을 뻗어 연인의 몸을 쓰다듬었다. 수십번, 반복해서 사랑한다는 말을 속삭인다. 여러번 서로를 껴안고, 체온을 느꼈다. 온전히 상대방을 품으며 다시는 헤어지지 말자고 맹새한다. 다시는. 다시는.

그렇게 두 사람은 보름간 미국에서 함께 지냈고, 해리는 영국으로 돌아갔다. 매일 전화하고, 영상통화를 한다. 닿고 싶어 가슴이 아릴 정도가 되면 타이밍 좋게 해리의 미국 출장이 잡혔다. 짧게는 3일에서 길게는 1주일 동안. 두 사람은 더 생각이 안 날 정도로 섹스했다. 대화를 나누고, 얼굴을 보는 것 만으로 해결되지 않는 연인에 대한 갈증이 생각보다 힘들었던 탓이다. 겨우 시작된 3개월간의 여름방학은 당연히 함께 보냈다. 해리는 미국으로 건너와 에그시의 집 근처에 레지던스 호텔을 장기 임대했다. 두 사람은 중부 국립공원에 가서 밤새 별을 보고, 로스엔젤레스와 플로리다 해변을 방문하고, 캐나다로 떠나 시원한 나무그늘 아래서 오랜 시간 책을 읽었다. 스스럼없이 키스하고, 함께 식사하고, 서로의 체취를 맡고, 대화를 나누며 잠든다. 사랑하고 사랑받는 것이 무엇인지 에그시는 그와 함께하며 배웠다.

여름방학이 끝나갈때 즈음, 에그시는 진지하게 해리에게 결혼 이야기를 꺼냈다.

"부담이라면 거절해도 괜찮아요."

까만 뿔테 너머 진중한 시선이 가만히 청년을 응시하고, 이내 테이블 위의 찻잔에 고정된다. 긴 손가락이 입술을 누르고 있었다. 그가 깊은 생각에 잠길때마다 나오는 버릇이다. 에그시는 참을성있게 기다렸다.

"...좀 이른 것 같구나."  
"정확히 어느 부분의 '이름'이죠? 우리가 좀 더 만나보고 서로를 알아봐야 한다는 뜻인지, 아니면 제 나이에 대한 부분인지."  
"후자야."  
"제가 결혼 대상으로 안 보인다는 뜻은 아니죠?"

천천히 고개를 끄덕이는 남자를 본다. 충분히 예상했던 일이었기 때문에 에그시는 밝게 이야기했다.

"그렇게 생각할 수 있어요. 저는 겨우 24살이고. 아직 새파란 애송이니까. 그럼 우리 이렇게 해요."

청년이 테이블 위에 양 팔을 얹고 남자에게 좀 더 가까이 다가갔다.

"내년까지 전 가족을 설득시킬게요."

희미하게 굳는 교수를 보며 청년이 웃었다.

"해리. 당신은 내게 그냥 연인이 아니예요. 당신같은 사람은 내 평생 다신 못 만날거란 확신이 있어요. 그리고 난 당신 역시 그렇게 생각한다고 믿어요. 그럼 우리 사이 문제는 두 개만 남아요. 제가 아직 어리다는 것과 가족의 설득."

오랫동안 생각해왔던 이야기였는지 에그시의 이야기는 끊김없이 이어졌다.

"내년까지 기다려줄래요? 중간에 괜찮아보이는 사람 있어도, 잠깐만 킵해주세요. 반년후에 학생이 아닌 당당한 사회인으로 당신 곁에 서고 싶어요. 지금 옥스퍼드 인근에 갈만한 직장 알아보는 중이거든요. 그래서 제가 25살이 되는 날. 제 마음이 여전히 그대로고, 가족의 승낙까지 받는다면. 그땐 이 건을 좀 더 진지하게 생각해주면 좋겠어요."

연인의 표정은 기이했다. 에그시가 첨언한다.

"지금 대답해달라는게 아니예요. 그냥 예고예요. 25살이 되면 다시 정식으로 이야기할께요. 그때 대답해주세요."

그리고 어떻게 되었느냐고?

에그시는 하늘하늘 바닥을 향해 떨어지는 눈발 사이를 걸으며 희미하게 웃었다. 그 이후론 삽질의 연속이었다. 에그시는 반년동안 천천히 가족에게 연인의 정보를 흘렸다. 사랑하는 사람이 있어요. 너무 좋아해요. 근데 나이 차이가 좀 나요. 30살 차이라는 이야기는 그로부터 2개월 후에. 당장 미셸에게 전화가 왔지만 에그시는 태연했다. 엄마, 나이 차이가 뭐 중요한데요? 그저 그 사람이 나보다 너무 빨리 태어난게 안타까운거지 이게 뭐 대수라고. 겨우겨우 미셸이 그것에 익숙해질때즈음 (익숙이라기보단 포기였다.) 에그시는 그 상대가 남자임을 밝혔다. 11월이었다. 미셸은 당장 미국으로 가겠다고 난리쳤고, 에그시는 '그거 잘됐네. 얼굴 보고 싶어요 엄마' 하면서 웃었다.

졸업식날, 미셸과 데이지가 왔다. 그녀는 카메라 앞에선 환하게 웃었지만 당장 아들의 손을 붙들고 그 남자가 누구냐고 호통쳤다. 그 와중 연인의 졸업식을 보러 온 교수를 만나자 찌푸렸던 얼굴을 재빨리 펴고 웃어보인다. 저 사람인데요. 라는 말이 목구멍까지 나왔지만 에그시는 말하지 않았다. 아직 때가 아니었으니까.

"해리 하트 교수님이세요. 3학년까지 수업 들었었는데 지금은 옥스퍼드에 계시죠. 인문학쪽에선 아주 유명한 분이세요."  
"안녕하세요 교수님. 처음뵙겠습니다. 영국에서 여기까지 어쩐일로 오셨어요?"  
"일이 있어서 왔습니다, 언윈 부인. 만나뵈서 반갑습니다."

물론 그 일이 아들과의 만남이라는 걸 까맣게 모른 그녀는 에그시로부터 해리가 얼마나 대단한 사람이고 옥스퍼드에서 얼마나 수준 높은 연구를 하는지 구구절절 설명했다. 논문을 쓰는데 큰 도움을 준 은사라는 점도 잊지 않았다.

그렇게 영국으로 돌아오고, 미셸은 옥스퍼드 인근으로 직장을 잡아 떠날 예정인 아들을 붙들고 진지하게 질문했다.

"아직 그 사람 만나?"  
"물론이죠. 결혼할거라니까요?"

이마를 짚은 그녀가 한참동안 침묵하다 이야기했다.

"방식이 너 답지 않아. 예전의 너였다면 앞뒤 안재고 실토부터 했을텐데. 대학에 다녀오며 너가 얼마나 많이 변했는지 알겠어. 이렇게 하라고 네 연인이 말하든?"  
"아뇨. 제가 스스로 생각하고 결정한거예요. 그에게 영향을 받았다는 건... 맞아요. 많이 영향받았죠."  
"30살 차이라고 했지."  
"네."  
"그 사람도 너한테 결혼하자고 하니?"  
"아뇨. 이 이야긴 제가 먼저 꺼낸거예요. 그 사람은 나이 차이 문제로 거절했어요."

미셸은 소파에 앉아 한참을 침묵했다.

"에그시. 내 예상이 맞는지 모르겠지만 말이다."

그녀가 가만히 아들을 올려다봤다.

"아닐수도 있지만 그냥 감이 그래서. 혹시 그 사람이니?"

짐을 싸던 청년이 손을 멈춘다. 미셸이 말을 이었다.

"네 졸업식에 왔던 그 분 말이야. 하트 교수님."

희미하게 굳는 얼굴을 보고 한숨 쉰다. 그녀가 이마를 짚었다.

"그래. 뭔가 이상하긴 했지. 일 때문에 오셨다는 분이 졸업식 내내 네 곁을 지키시질 않나. 묘하게 두 사람 서로에게 익숙해보였거든. 처음에 그 생각을 하곤 너무 기분이 나빴었는데..."

침묵하는 에그시를 보며 미셸이 말을 이었다.

"난 그 분을 잘 모르니까 말이다. 에그시. 네가 미스터 하트 곁으로 가는 걸 내가 막을 권리는 없어. 넌 성인이고... 다 컸지... 하지만 그래도 난 네 엄마니까 할 수 있는 건 하고 싶어."

아들을 똑바로 바라보며 그녀가 이야기했다.

"내일 런던으로 오시라고 해줘. 그리고 엄마랑 몇시간 이야기 좀 했으면 좋겠구나."  
"엄마."  
"깽판치겠다고 그러는거 아냐. 그 사람 인성을 알려고 그러는거지."  
"인성에는 조금의 문제도 없어요! 그 분은 완벽한 신사라구요!"  
"알아. 잠깐이지만 좋은 분이라는 건 알겠어. 하지만 그래도 넌 내 아들이야, 에그시. 엄마 마음 좀 이해해줘. 절대로 하트 교수님께 상처주는 짓은 하지 않으니까. 알겠니?"

대답하지 못하는 에그시에게 최후통첩이 떨어졌다.

"내일 오후 3시. 장소는 네가 정해서 알려드려라."

 

 

*회지에서 이어집니다.*

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 외전으로만 챕터 12개를 쓸 줄은 몰랐어요... 그만큼 이 커플이 너무 매력적이라 저도 못헤어나왔던 것 같습니다. ㅠ_ㅠ 아... 교수님 해리랑 대학생 에그시는 정말 로망이네요 8ㅅ8  
> 2\. 회지를 위해 절반만 올려두지만 액자식 구성이라 결론은 보이시죠? 결혼해서 잘 살고 있답니다. :)  
> 3\. 긴 이야기 함께 읽어주셔서 정말 감사했어요. Kudos도 고맙습니다. 이렇게 쿠도 받아본게 킹스맨 팬덤이 처음이라 어리벙벙하고 그래요. 고맙습니다 ㅠ_ㅠ


End file.
